


Like A Romance Book

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Ashley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ryan, Oral Sex, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan first meets Ashley at the library. He first kisses her at the library. Figures he should have his first heat with her in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Romance Book

**Author's Note:**

> For Itsharp1 who prompted: Ryan/Ashley with blowjobs at the library

Friday nights at the library located on campus were some of Ryan’s favorite nights. Most of the student body was out, partying or dining with friends and leaving their school work for Sunday, which left the library silent. Ryan was one of the few setting up a spot in the corner, books spread out on the table in front of him. He was getting ready for the long haul. That was, if his study partner showed up.

Ashley was in the same Bio Chemistry class as he was. Ryan had recognized her one day while out getting something to eat, working on the same homework he was, and had asked her for help on a problem he couldn’t figure out. They’ve been study buddies ever since. She was perfect, smart and funny and an Alpha that didn’t pity or make fun of the fact that life had decided to play a cruel joke on him.

Ryan wouldn’t say he was angry about biology deciding he was an Omega, but it did get real annoying at the way people reacted to finding out. He got it, he didn’t look like a stereotypical Omega. He was too tall and too bulky, not a sweet little thing that everyone wanted. Most didn’t suspect he was anything other than an Alpha, until his scent gave him away.

If he had to hear one more person try to give him advice on how to be more like a ‘ _normal_ ’ Omega, he was going to scream.

Ashley didn’t do that though. Ashley had caught a whiff of his peachy scent (Ryan had saw her nose twitch, the way he eyes had slightly widen when the realization hit her) and had done the one thing most others hadn’t. She had ignored it. She hadn’t stopped their lesson to bring it up, didn’t awkwardly ask any questions. Just kept going.

It was Ryan who had brought it up with her. While they were packing up their supplies, he had hesitantly asked if she was bothered that he was an Omega. Ashley had cocked her head and replied no then asked when he wanted to meet for their next study session. Ryan could guess that’s when he began to fall in love with her. Sadly, Ashley had never shown the slightest interest in him and Ryan had resigned himself to them just being friends.

Ryan was brought out of his musings when a bag was dropped in front of him.

“Sorry I’m late.” Ashley said as she started pulling her books out. “I got caught up with Meg on this news story and then Prof. Burns had sent out an email reminding us that our essay is due next Monday and-“

“Ash, Ash.” Ryan stopped her babbling, voice warm. “It’s fine. I know your busy.”

Ashley gave him a grateful smile. Ryan had to beat down a blush. “Thanks for being so understanding, Rye-bread. Now, what are we doing today?”

Ryan listed off their assignment and they set to work. It was a good hour of research, their talks and arguments for how the assignment should be done accompanied by the turning of their notebooks and the occasional scrape of their chairs when they need to stretch or find a certain book. Halfway done, though, Ryan finally noticed that Ashley hadn’t replied to him in a while and looked up, only to find her staring at him.

“What?”

Ashley bit her lip and looked down. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Ryan frowned, setting down his pencil. “No, come on. It’s something, right? You can talk to me.” When Ashley still hesitated, he brought out the big guns. Giving her his best puppy eyes, he asked. “Aren’t we friends?”

That got the Alpha to laugh, tension leaving her shoulders. “Yeah, we are. Though sometimes I don’t know why.”

“Hey.” Ryan squeaked but he was grinning too. “I resent that.”

“Sure you do.” Biting her lip again, Ashley brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and looked at him. “But yes. We’re friends. Which is why I wanted to know why, in the months I’ve known you, you’ve never mentioned a mate.”

Ryan blinked at her, slumping back in his chair. “Well, uh, I mean. It’s just- “Ryan looked away. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed, especially since this was _Ashley_ , but he felt he should be. It wasn’t a thing most Omegas bragged about anyways. “I’ve actually never had a mate. Not a real one anyways.”

“What?” Ashley near shouted. Ryan shushed her, frantically looking around. Flushing slightly, she lowered her voice. “But look at you.”

“Yeah. Look at me.” Ryan couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice. “I’m not really what most Alphas are looking for.”

“Bullshit.” Ashley spat, causing Ryan to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth had formed a thin, angry line. “Ryan, you can’t really believe that. Do you?”

Ryan didn’t answer.

“Oh, Ry.” Ashley walked over to him, kneeling down to his level. Her hand grabbed his face and forced him to look her in his eyes. “James Ryan Haywood, you are an Omega. Not only that, but you are funny, nice, strong, encouraging, and one of my best friends.”

Ryan couldn’t help it. With the way Ashley was looking at him, wide eyes earnest and skin soft against hers, the way she was trying so hard to convince him that it was ok for the way he was. He had to kiss her.

So he did.

He crashed his lips against hers, mouth seeking for a second, before realization hit him. Rearing back, Ryan began to apologize. But before he could get a word out, Ashley was yanking him back in. The Alpha’s hold was firm as was the kiss. Unlike Ryan, Ashley had no doubts about this. She crawled into his lap and turned her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Ryan, almost shyly, put his hand on her hips.

Eventually, they did have to break for air. Ryan was breathing heavy, having never actually made out with anyone before. Ashley smiled down at him. “Man, I thought you were never going to make a move.”

Ryan frowned. “You knew I liked you?”

Ashley rolled her eyes. “You aren’t exactly subtle, Ryan.” She smirked before kissing his nose, then his cheek, before finally his ear.

“I guess you got yourself a mate now.” She whispered.

Ryan shivered.

~

Ashley was one of the best things to have happened to him. Ryan had never been happier. The semester was over, Ryan having passed with high grades, and Ashley had turned into the doting Alpha he’s always dreamed of. Both of them were prone to overworking themselves, but since they started dating, Ashley made sure to bring him snacks and water, made sure he got some rest, and even dragged him out to hang with friends and get fresh air.

It was winter break now. Ryan, as he was an out of state student, was one of the few still left on campus. By some stroke of luck, so was Ashley. The Alpha had planned on going back home but a sudden winter storm had delayed her plans. Which meant they got a week to spend together.

As luck would have it, that’s when Ryan’s body decided it would be a good time to go into a heat.

~

They were at the library, that they decided was _their_ place now, when it hit.

There was a corner that had become their favorite hiding spot and they were cuddled together when Ashley’s nose twitched. Frowning, she leaned in closer to sniff at Ryan’s neck. The Omega whined and that’s when Ashley noticed how hot his skin felt. His scent was richer too, more deep and sweet smelling, stirring her Alpha instincts.

Ashely growled and pulled him closer, licking at his neck. “Ryan…”

“Y-Yeah?” Ryan moaned, squirming.

“When’s the last time you had a heat?”

That caused Ryan to stop wiggling before let out a sigh. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Ashley couldn’t stop herself from inhaling his delicious scent. Before she realized it, she had pushed Ryan down onto the ground, crawling over him while simultaneously pinning his wrist.  Ryan didn’t bother fighting back. In fact, he was grinding his hips upward, whimpers falling from his lips.

Ashley growled again, nipping at the skin of his neck. The scent of peaches filled the room around them, clouding her head and making her bare her fangs. The Omega underneath her stilled, eyes wide as he stared up at her.

“What do you want, Omega?” Ashley demanded.

“Al-Alpha.” Ryan whined, eyes rolling back when Ashley bit down.

“What do you want?” She asked again.

It took Ryan several seconds to regain the ability to think and speak. “A knot.” His lips trembled, eyes falling to half-mast. “I want a knot.”

“Who’s?” Another growl and another bite, this time on the other side of his neck.

“Yours, Alpha. I want yours.”

That was all it took to seal the deal. Ashley rushed forward to drawl Ryan into a demanding kiss. One of her hands still kept his wrist pinned but the other made their way into his pants. Ryan’s hips jerked when Ashley grabbed him through his boxers.

Ashley smirked down at him, giving his hardening dick a squeeze. “It feels so small.” She cooed, making Ryan blush. “A perfect, little Omega dick.”

Ryan opened his mouth to argue (not that he really could because it was true) but all that came out was a high pitched moan when Ashley ground down against him and gave him another squeeze.

“It’s going to feel so good.” She purred.

At that, Ryan could do nothing but let her pull his pants and boxers down and let his hard cock spring free. “But I doubt you want your first knotting to be in a library, right?”

“N-No. Alpha, please, I need it! I want your knot.”

Ashley shushed him. “You’ll get my knot. Just not here. I’m sure the Dean will not be happy to find we were knotting in his library.” She started to slide down his body, making sure keep eye contact. “But don’t worry. I won’t leave you wanting.”

Ryan’s head thumped against the ground as Ashley’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Ashley hummed, slowly taking more into her mouth. Her hands gripped Ryan’s hips, keeping them from thrusting up. They were going to go at her pace.

Sliding back up, Ashley pulled off with a pop, a smirk crossing her face. “Look how pretty you look, all stretched out.” Ryan’s hands were still above his head, not daring to move them since his Alpha had put them there. His shirt had ridden up, showing off his slightly furry stomach. The Omega’s mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Pleading. “Poor baby. You’re so hard.”

“Alpha.” That was the only word Ryan seemed to be able to say. It held such need.  

Taking pity on her Omega, Ashley once again went down on him. The cock was thick, already leaking pre-cum. It was no issue for Ashley to wrap her lips around the base. Every so often, she would completely pull off, one hand giving him a few strokes while the other moved between playing with his balls and fingering his already wet hole. 

When her Omega was driven to a complete, whining, whimpering mess, Ashley allowed him to start fucking her mouth. After that, it only took him a couple of thrusts before he was coming down her throat.

Ashley let the soft cock slip from her mouth and licked her lips. “Feel better?”

It took Ryan a couple of seconds before he was able to crack an eye. “Hot.”

Ashley felt his forehead. Yeah, his skin still felt really warm but at least his scent had lost that desperate note to it. Ryan’s heat had been abated, at least for now. Hopefully, it would last till she could get him back to his dorm room and get a few supplies to ride out the rest of his heat.

“Sorry.” Ryan mumbled as she helped him pull back up his pants.

“What for?” Ashley hated that she had been distracted by trying to clean up their mess and gather their stuff to notice how sad her Omega looked.

“I don’t usually keep track of my heats.” Ryan explained. “I should have though. I’m sorry for trapping you into taking care of me.”

“Hey, hey.” Ashley rushed over and wrapped him into a hug. “We talked about this remember? I’m more than happy to help you during this time. You’re not trapping me into anything I don’t want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ryan, look at me.” He did and she gave him a slow, shimmering kiss. “I’ve already promised you I would do this. We’re mates and nothing would make me happier than to do this for you.”

Ryan gave her a tentative smile before leaning down to kiss her again. Pulling back, she let her smile slide into a smirk. “Let’s head back now. I believe I promised you a knot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed. Come talk to me on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


End file.
